Richard Loud Jr.
Richard Lincoln Loud Jr. is the paternal grandfather of the Loud kids, the father of Lynn Loud I, and the father in-law of Rita Loud. Biography Richard L. Loud Jr. was born on March 22, 1930 to Richard L. Loud Sr. and Harriet Loud (nee Rockefeller) in New York City. He was known to his parents as Junior to distinguish him from his father. When Richard was 10 months old, he and his family moved to Royal Woods, Michigan. He studied in Harvard University from 1948 to 1952. Relationship, marriage and family In 1939, Richard Jr. met a girl named Lauren Walsh. She is from a wealthy Irish American family and is the daughter of the Mayor of Royal Woods, Alan Walsh. Overtime, Richard Jr. and Lauren fell in love when the latter made her first appearance as a debutante in 1947. Richard Jr. and Lauren's families approved of their relationship, but despite that, there were religious differences, Richard Jr. was a Protestant, and Lauren was a Catholic, so in 1952, Richard Jr. converted to Catholicism, he was baptised at St. Paul's Cathedral in Royal Woods. His godfather was his future father in-law, Alan Walsh himself. Richard Jr. and Lauren married in 1962 at the same church where Richard Jr. was baptised as a Catholic, St. Paul's Cathedral, and together, they had four children: Shirley Lauren Loud (born July 5, 1963) Lynn Richard Loud (born April 4, 1967) Lucas Alan Loud (February 27, 1969) Andrea Walsh Loud (November 1, 1971) Loud Industries Office worker In 1960, Richard Jr. got a job at the Loud Building, the headquarters of Loud Industries, working in the office. Richard Jr. was described as a worker by his fellow employees, and a good man. Vice Chairman of Loud Industries 1964-1968 In 1964, his father, Richard Loud Sr., promoted him to Vice Chairman not only for his hard work, but because Richard Sr. is also grooming for his son to take over his company when he retires. Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries 1968-2000 In 1967, Richard Jr.'s father, Senior, announced that he would retire the following year, and that his son, Junior, will succeed him as Chairman and CEO. In 1968, Richard Sr. retired, and is succeeded by his son, Richard Jr. During Richard Jr.'s tenure as CEO, he made over $7 billion. In 1994, his older son, Lynn R. Loud, created the Eau de Loud, a popular fragrance that earned Lynn $2.5 billion. Lynn created Loud Cosmetics, a company that sells cosmetic products, Richard Jr. acquired the company into his company as its subsidiary. On February 1, 2000, Richard Loud Jr. announced that he would retire later that year. On June 3 later that year, Richard Jr. retired and handed the company over to his son, Lynn R. Loud. Richard Jr. then retired to his home, the Frederick W. Loud House, which he inherited from his father 20 years earlier back in 1980. Appearance Richard Jr. is an elderly man with grey hair that is combed backwards. He has thick gray eyebrows, a round nose and wrinkled skin. He looks similar to his granddaughter, Lynn Loud II. He wears a dark blue suit with a red necktie and black dress shoes. In his younger years, he had brown hair combed backwards, and had brown eyebrows. Richard Jr. sometimes wears a black suit with a black bow tie on social occasions. Personality Richard Jr. is loving to his wife, children, and grandchildren. He enjoys watching sports and going out with his family. He is wise and very intelligent despite his age, and is able to show good judgement. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Luxurious Loud House